


One and One Makes Three

by BrattyLilCritter



Series: One and One Makes Three [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Inappropriate Use of the Force, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo Baby, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy, balance, original solo child, reylo is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyLilCritter/pseuds/BrattyLilCritter
Summary: Continuation of We Are One. Ben and Rey discover she is pregnant after their steamy night on Ach-To.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: One and One Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has only been a few months since Ach-To. I’m advancing the storyline a little.  
> Leia and Ben do not die.  
> MAJOR TROS SPOILERS!

It had been weeks since she saw Ben last. She knew he had changed, even despite the battle on Crait. She sensed his love and affection for her. She reasoned that he must be hiding his feelings because of the Sith teachings. She knew he would eventually come back to her, but she hated waiting.

She had not felt herself in a while. She knew it was partly the loss of Luke, and so many others. It was also partly because she missed Ben. She couldn't help but feel that he used her to some extent. Used her feelings for him to seduce her. Possibly trying to turn her to the dark side. But it was more than that. She had not felt herself physically. She felt different. She sensed that Leia felt it too. But Leia never said anything.

Rey made her way through the dark camp. She found herself at Leia’s tent. She needed guidance. She took a deep breath and made her presence known. Leia calmly welcomed her in. “I sense you are troubled, child. You can talk to me about it.”, Leia wrapped a reassuring arm around Rey’s shoulder. “Come. Sit. Talk.” She knew Rey was different. And she knew why, too. But Rey needed to figure that out on her own. As happy as she was to know why, Leia wanted Rey to discover that joy for herself. 

Rey smiled up at the aging face of her mentor. The mother of the man she loved. She took another deep breath. She looked down as she started to tell Leia everything. She told her about the Force Bond, and about her growing feelings for Ben. She even alluded to the experience that night on Ach-to. Leia sat and listened, placing a reassuring hand on Rey’s knee. “But now we haven’t spoken in weeks. And I’m afraid of what that means. Was I stupid for believing he cared for me the same way I care for him? Or is it just because of our opposition, perhaps? With him being the Supreme Leader, and me training to be a Jedi. I am so confused.”, Rey sighed, feeling defeated. “And to make matters worse, I have not been feeling right physically. I can’t train properly if I can’t concentrate. I don’t know what to do or feel anymore.”, She ran a hand through her hair.

Leia smiled and patted Rey’s knee. “Calm yourself. Breathe. It does nobody any good to stress out like this.” She had known Rey and Ben were connected. And she could assume from Rey’s current condition that it had moved beyond just a telepathic conversation here and there. She could sense the growing energy within Rey’s womb. Her grandchild. “I know he cares for you, Rey. I can feel it. We all have our battles to fight. He has his too. He cannot leave the First Order right now, as much as we would both like him to.”, She reassured Rey with a gentle squeeze. “As far as your physical health, try searching your feelings. Search within yourself for the source.” Leia tried to give her a clue without being too obvious.

Rey smiled. “Thank you. Your guidance is something I will always treasure.” She got up slowly, trying to avoid the sudden dizziness she had been experiencing more commonly lately. “I think I will try going for a walk to clear my head. Goodnight.”, She waved goodbye before exiting the tent. She needed to find out why she was feeling different. She walked into the forest, trying to meditate and clear her head. Rey reached out into the vastness of the force. Reaching for Ben once more. She hoped he could comfort her and assure her that he did feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of summarizing of parts of TROS to get to a certain point. Sorry it’s not very good because of that. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!

Kylo Ren had been avoiding Rey. The Ben side of him didn’t like doing it, but he had to. He couldn’t have the distraction right now. He needed to find Palpatine. He sighed to himself and closed himself off to her once again, but not before noticing that her energy had changed. He would investigate that at a later time.

Once he finally found Palpatine, and found out his plans, he finally decided to reach out to Rey himself. He connected with her soon enough. He felt that strange disturbance within her again, but ignored it. He told her of Palpatine’s desire for her to die before insisting that she will still turn to his side. He reached out and grabbed the necklace the child had given her before she closed the bond. He would have her as his dark bride eventually, he was sure of it. He gave the necklace to one of his underlings for analysis. “Find her”, he growled.

Kylo Ren finally found her on  Pasaana , and they fought again. The end result being that Ren had captured Chewbacca, along with an ancient  Sith blade. Rey and the rest of her group escaped and hatched a plan for what to do next. 

The next time they bonded, Ren was on  Kijimi , searching for her and her friends. They battled yet again. Her on his Star Destroyer, and him on  Kijimi . He told her of the truth of her past. Her parents were killed trying to protect her. The Ben side of him wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he could not show weakness. He buried his feelings for her yet again.

Kylo Ren found Rey again, this time telling her the biggest revelation of all. He hoped it would turn her to his side. “You’re a Palpatine. Your father was the son of the emperor.” He offered his hand once again, but she refused once more. As she escaped yet again, Ben could feel his heart breaking. He wanted to be with her. He soon found her again on Kef Bir, in the ruins of the second Death Star.  Kylo crushed the wayfinder that Rey had been searching for. “The only way you’re getting to  Exegol is with me.” He hoped she would take the invitation. But instead Rey struck out at him in anger. He had no choice but to fight the woman he loved, yet again. Why couldn’t she just join him? 

At some point during the battle,  Kylo heard his mother call out to him. It distracted him just enough for Rey to grab his saber and stab him with it. He looked at her in shock. The only woman he ever loved, and she had fatally wounded him. He supposed it was only fitting. She had already stolen his heart. Why not his life? But then she did something even more surprising. She reached out and healed him. She sat back on her heels before speaking. “I did want to take your hand. Ben’s Hand.” With that, she disappeared again.

Kylo sat there stunned for a while. She had essentially killed him, and then brought him back. And she did want to join him. It was enough to make him rethink his place. But then Han appeared. “Hey, Kid. I miss you, son.” “Your son is dead.” “ Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive.” “You’re just a memory.” “Your memory. Come home.” “She’s Gone.” “But what she stood for, what she fought for, that’s not gone.” “I know what I have to do. But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” Han reached out to caress his son’s face. “You do.” “Dad.”, Ben said shakily. Han smirked and said “I know.” He gave  Kylo the strength he needed to fully embrace Ben again. Ben threw  Kylo’s saber into the water. But by the time he turned around, his father had disappeared. 

The next time that Ben saw Rey was on  Exegol . She had taken his TIE and found her way there. Ben fought his way to her with a blaster, making his way through his former self’s Knights of Ren. Midway through the battle, Rey passed the legacy lightsaber through their force bond to Ben, helping him to finish off his former knights. He defeated them and ran to her side. He never wanted to leave her side again. “Stand together, die together.”, Palpatine seethed at them. He then proceeded to steal a significant amount of their combined life force. “The life force of your bond. A dyad in the force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations. And now, the power of two restores the one TRUE Emperor.” Palpatine lifted Ben with the force. “As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker.” With that, he threw Ben into a chasm. 

Ben climbed his way out of the chasm, making his way towards his beloved’s seemingly lifeless body. He pulled her into his arms. “Can you hear me? Hold on.”, he whispered to her. He felt the last little bit of life in her. She was still there.  Unconscious . And he sensed something else too. Another life force within her. It was faint, but it was there. He gasped as he finally realized why her energy had been different. She was pregnant. He wondered if she even knew. He had to save them. His beloved, and his newfound child. He focused his energy over her stomach, healing her and his child. He finally felt her hand upon his, and smiled lightly. 

She looked into his eyes, shocked. She was sure she had been dead. She smiled up at the man she loved. “Ben.”, she breathed and smiled at him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before she reached up to touch his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss, he smiled broadly at her. He knew they felt the same way now. It wasn’t just a moment they had on Ach-to. He wanted to pull her in for another kiss, but the planet was breaking up around them. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and that he knew she was pregnant with his child. But instead he just took her hand as they ran to find their way off this planet.


End file.
